elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
WestCoast Elevators
Category:Elevator filmers from the United States Kyle, better known by his YouTube name WestCoast Elevators, is an elevator photographer from the southern San Francisco Bay Area of California, USA. History Pre-YouTube Kyle was an elevator enthusiast for many years before he became active in the community. He has some very early memories of riding the scenic elevators at the Atlantis Casino Resort Spa in Reno, NV and the elevators at Westfield Valley Fair mall in San Jose, CA. Joining The Community WestCoast Elevators was inspired to start filming elevators by watching videos from other community members such as DieselDucy, NationalElevator, upanddownadventures, georgef551, and CVE9120. He officially entered the elevator community on 7 February 2015 when he filmed and uploaded his first elevator video from 3200 Hillview Avenue in Palo Alto, CA. Kyle also had an earlier page from which he watched and commented on elevator videos called Random Minecraft Person. This account still exists, although in a defunct state. No videos were ever uploaded to it. Current Although elevators are his main passion when it comes to filming for his YouTube channel, Kyle has also uploaded videos of escalators, hotel tours/room reviews, airplane landings/takeoffs, airport trams, stand up paddle boarding, swimming, fishing, a dead mall tour, unboxings, trains, and buses. Since he became interested in buses in late 2016, WestCoast Elevators has done a significant amount of filming of Santa Clara Valley Transportation public transit buses. His favorite were the Gillig Phantom high floor Cummins diesel powered buses that retired in June 2018. Leading up to their imminent retiring Kyle made it a goal to film as many of the Phantom buses as he could, mostly in the Sunnyvale and Cupertino area. WestCoast Elevators has met up and filmed elevators with Schuminweb, Electric Bird, upanddownadventures, Theodore Pfeffer, The Highrise Elevator Lover!!!!, gallagher123123, and pnwelevator; elevators and buses with UpLift Vancouver, Elyse Horvath, and Snorkitty; elevators, buses, and trains with Worldwide Railfan; and buses with Anthony Nachor, Transit Routes, Trainz and Planes, and Severe Star Camera History Primary Cameras: * Canon PowerShot ELPH 320 HS (February 2015 - April 2015) * Nikon COOLPIX S9700 (April 2015 - July 2016) * Canon EOS Rebel T6i (July 2016 - Present) Secondary Cameras (including previous primaries): * Canon PowerShot ELPH 320 HS (April 2015 - June 2016) * Samsung Galaxy S4 (February 2015 - May 2017) * Panasonic Lumix TS 20 (February 2015 - July 2017) * Nikon COOLPIX S9700 (July 2016 - July 2018) * Apple iPhone SE (April 2018 - July 2019) * Samsung Galaxy S8 (May 2017 - Present) * GoPro Hero 6 Black Edition (May 2018 - Present) * Canon PowerShot G7X Mk II (Septwmber 2018 - Present) * Apple iPhone 8 (October 2019 - Present) Random Facts * WestCoast Elevators is a college student studying computer science. * Kyle is one of a few known blind or legally blind members of the Elevator Community (including Elyse Horvath, gallagher123123, Elevating Northern Colorodo, and The Highrise Elevator Lover!!!!). * In October 2015, he lost an SD card aboard a plane containing footage of original Otis Vanity and SchindlerHaughton L-Series elevators at the Trillium Towers and associated parking garage as well as a hotel tour and elevator ride at the Hilton Woodland Hills, both in Woodland Hills CA,. * WestCoast Elevators is the only elevator photographer to have uploaded a video of himself Stand Up Paddle Boarding and/or fishing from a boat on the ocean. * Although most of his videos are from the San Francisco Bay Area in California, Kyle has filmed videos from 12 US states/territories (California, Nevada, Oregon, Washington, Florida, Washington DC, Maryland, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Texas, North Carolina, and Virginia). * In late 2016 Kyle found some new interest in trains and buses, and started uploading videos of both, although less frequently than elevators. Since then bus videos have become regular. * Although elevators are his channel's main focus, his most popular video is a dead mall tour of Vallco Shopping Mall in Cupertino, CA. Gallery Channel Art.jpg|YouTube channel art Profile (no branding).jpg|YouTube profile Sequence 01.Still001.jpg|Kyle filming an elevator at SJSU 2016 CHannel Art.jpg|early to mid 2016 YouTube channel art Profile.jpg|early to mid 2016 YouTube profile WestCoast Elevators.jpg|original 2015 YouTube channel art Custom Otis Black Button.jpg|original 2015 YouTube profile External Links * YouTube Channel * WestCoast Elevators Facebook Page * WestCoast Elevators on Instagram